seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Glory
Rose Glory (ローズグローリー Rōzu Gurōrī) is a pirate, as well as a navigator and a professional martial artist. She is the fourth member of The Jolly Pirates and the third to join the crew alongside her faithful lion companion, Lawrence. Despite being a Kuja from Amazon Lily, Glory was kidnapped and taken away from her homeland as a young child. Luckily for Glory, she had managed to escape her captors, but had sadly lost her way back home in the confusion. After spending some time as a drifter, she ended up being adopted by an expert martial artist, Rose Venus. While the abduction left her with a bad impression towards men, it also gave her a glimpse of what the world beyond the Calm Belt was like. Aside from unintentionally causing her newfound adventurous spirit, Glory's kidnapping made her long to know her true, missing identity as a Kuja. This has become her motivation to reunite with her roots. Making it her dream to ----- someday. Her dream, and her inevitable infatuation with the crew's first mate, Spike, was what lead Glory to joining The Jolly Pirates as their navigator. Afterward, she had gained a bounty from the Marines, worth 20,000,000, which would later be raised into 80,000,000 as her crimes against the government and Marines continued. Appearance Original Designs Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Returning from the training she had undergone in her two years with Lawrence, Glory seems to still retain some features she previously had before while also showing signs of matured growth and change. The only semblance Glory has kept with her for two years being her shocking pink hair color and her sky blue eyes, as well as her usual sense of fashion and attractively slim body. Her hair has now become much longer than before, as it now stretches down to her waist and butt. Typically, her hair is styled simply yet carefully; usually combed forward while the hair to her side is brushed backward. Her bangs are roughly an inch long and seem to hang over her forehead before curving down, while one lock near each of her ears is kept straight and thin, and hangs down near her eyes, falling just below her nose and framing her face on either side. The hair on top, while still combed facing forward, has a few locks of hair poking upward ever so slightly, resembling forward facing budding spikes or thorns. In the back, her hair isn't kept as neatly combed, as many strands of hair seem to intertwine in various curves as it falls down along Glory's back; looking wavy and wild in the process. Accompanying her hairstyle, Glory has now begun wearing earrings on an almost regular basis, with her most iconic earrings being a pair of red hearts that hang half an inch below her ears; seemingly indicating an increased level of maturity after two years. Like before the time skip, Glory still retains the usual Kuja fashion sense; wearing little clothing and thus revealing much of her skin while still being modest enough to keep her breasts and groin mostly hidden from view. The outfit worn during the Chris Arc and shortly after consists of nothing more than a black, sleeveless denim jacket worn above a pink sports bra; with the jacket cutting off just below Glory's breasts and sporting yellow buttons. For pants, Glory wears an astoundingly short pair of black shorts with a yellow button to fasten it together, which is then held up by a brown belt with a silvery heart shaped buckle. The shorts themselves being roughly a handful of inches long; estimating at about two or three inches in length at most. On her feet, Glory no longer wears the usual boots she was seen wearing before the time skip, and now seems to wear simple pink flip-flops more often than not. On her left wrist, Glory has traded her older Log Pose for the newer New World model she obtained during her travels with Lawrence. Pictured Images Pre-Time Skip The pictures depict Glory after she became acquainted with the outside world's fashion sense. Before that, she wore the standard Kuja garb. She currently still wears her Kuja boots as well. Post-Time Skip Personality Coming from Amazon Lily, Glory believes that strength is beauty, thus her incredible strength. Other than this, Glory is a calm, sane person who takes in everything that goes on around her rationally. This is a perfect trait to have, since it evens out some of the other crew members' more... irrational personalities. Because of this, Glory is the one responsible for reminding the crew of just how serious the situation can get, and is often the executioner for anime slapstick when her nakama start acting up (usually "acting up" means that the crew members are doing something stupid or idiotic.) Despite their antics, Glory has learned to open up to the others and has grown to love them as a family. Though Glory constantly tells the others that she loves Spike more than them, she really does loves them all equally. On the subject of Spike, Glory is overly defensive whenever someone disrespects or insults him, usually giving the offender her "Death Glare," a nickname for the stare that the other Jolly Pirate members gave it. Whenever Spike is near, Glory somehow loses her calmness and goes into a love struck state akin to acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. This is accompanied by constant blushing and swooning. Glory seems to have fallen for Spike because of his strength, seeing his power as "comparable to Hancock's." Glory seems to love getting into fights as much as Spike, and the two are usually seen fighting together, leading the other crew members to call them "The Battle Couple." Glory is pleased with her nickname, though Spike seems to get embarrassed. Glory, having no known knowledge of the outside world, is as equally naive to its wonders as Chris is. Whenever the two see something new or unusual, she and Chris usually will marvel at it together with equal enthusiasm. Glory has an endless fascination with the unknown and seeks to explore every island in the world. She joined The Jolly Pirates in order to fulfill her curiosity and to stay together with Spike. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Glory has spent years in training under her surrogate mother and teacher, Venus, since she was a child. Unlike the rest of her crewmates, who seem to know only a few fighting styles, Glory has displayed a natural sense for combat, much like Spike's, that has made her more adjusted to making great use out of various fighting styles. Thus, she has earned the status as The Jolly Pirates' residential, and more disciplined martial artist. Among the styles Glory has adapted into her repertoire, her most notable is -----; a style passed down to her by her mother, who had practiced it since learning it from a close friend of hers. The style is distinctive enough, in that it enables Glory to make use of the air for combat, which she tends to chiefly rely on, despite its additional ground combat techniques. She has shown enough degree of control to manipulate the air and make use of the non-flying techniques without the use of wings, as well as properly using the melee strikes and techniques. Furthermore, Glory has shown the ability to use her knowledge of meteorology and navigation to further turn ----- into a fearsome style. And thus, she can create wind to sail on, even if stranded in the Calm Belt; among other potential abilities. After the time skip, Glory revealed that she had been attempting to practice some of her crewmates' own fighting styles, as well as those used by allies and enemies alike, using nothing but her memories of them as a guideline, thus further complimenting Glory's knack for fighting. Of the styles she seems to have picked up, she has managed to learn some techniques from Hanuman's Bigfoot Muay-Thai. However, due to the size difference between Glory and Hanuman, Glory's usage of Bigfoot Muay-Thai is rather weak compared to Hanuman's. It was also implied that Glory appears to be capable of mimicking Aphro's inherited Okama Kenpo fighting style, as well as Enchantment after observing it being used by Mizu and the warriors of the Majin tribe. It seems Glory forbids herself from ever using either martial art though, since she finds Okama Kenpo too embarrassing to use, and is against using a fighting style similar to Mizu's, due to their personal feud with each other. Another fighting style Glory has managed to learn and use over the time skip is -----. Unfamiliar with the martial art as she has hardly seen it used throughout her adventures, Glory had to not only learn the basics and build herself up from there, but she also needed to understand how it functions. Fortunately for her, during her training alongside Lawrence, Glory had to postpone her training due to -----. By doing so, she managed to meet and become friends with -----, a -----. ----- being already skilled in using ----- and other water related martial arts, and understanding Glory's desire to grow stronger for her journeys in the New World later, she decided upon instructing and guiding Glory in how to use the fighting style as well. Once understood and disciplined, Glory became capable of fighting opponents through the manipulation of water, in a similar vein to -----'s control of air. Upon returning from her two years with Lawrence, Glory demonstrated she had become a skilled user of -----; using it to quickly dispatch weaker foes, and to fight on a more balanced ground with sturdier enemies. Over the course of her adventures in the New World, Glory has shown to also be capable of mixing her ----- with her ----- and Bigfoot Muay-Thai to create powerful combination attacks, or as a setup or follow-up attack from one to the next. And because of how common water can be in any state it takes, Glory has learned to be resourceful and use her ----- in inventive new ways when conventional methods fail to work; such as by striking opponents with snow and ice, or even water vapor. Aside from learning new forms of martial arts, Glory has also honed her ----- skills. Before, while she was able to expertly use some improvised techniques, she has now learned new, more adept moves. Her hand-to-hand ----- techniques have also improved, allowing her stay as much a threat in close-range as she is in mid or long-range. Physical Strength Glory's strength isn't superhuman, like some of her more inhuman crew members and friends, but she at least on several occasions has shown that she has a level of strength that places her a few notches above regular people. This is most evident by the fact that Glory is capable of lifting people larger than herself, and that she has been able to fend off skilled soldiers and grunts throughout her adventures, even going so far as to manage to hold her own against Hanuman at one point. This strength seems to be attributed to Glory's tutelage under her mother since she was a young girl, as Venus expected Glory to stay not only skilled, but strong too. Despite her better-than-average strength, Glory is still considered weaker than those with monstrous strength, with only her knowledge of, and superhuman skills at using martial arts to give her a much needed advantage in combat. Only by infusing her extremities with Busoshoku Haki is Glory capable of becoming strong enough to damage stone and wood, though again, this still pales in comparison to the more outlandish stunts that some of her fellow crewmates have performed. Agility Since her strength ties into her speed, agility, and endurance, Glory has shown the ability to run fairly better than normal people, and to jump slightly higher than most. Thanks to her experience in practicing martial arts, and because of the years she spent trying to fend for herself, Glory's flexibility is impressive, as she can twist and turn her body at otherwise difficult angles. One such example is when Glory performed a horizontal spin kick with both of her legs while performing a handstand, or when she bent her back to such a degree, that she was capable of avoiding the strike from a sword. Glory's agility has been shown to be at such an extent, that she could jump backwards, perform a backward flip in the air, land on her knees or feet, and then leap off to either of her sides in one fluid motion. Glory has credited her agility to having to get around dangerous terrain before Venus adopted her, as well as the need to escape the slave traders who had kidnapped her years prior. Though it seems that Venus may have had some effect on Glory's nimbleness too. Endurance As said above, Glory's strength and agility matches her endurance. Despite not being as sturdy or as resilient as some of her more well-built crewmates, Glory can at least withstand a fair bit of damage in a fight. Having trained herself in fights against grown men and wild animals since childhood, Glory is capable of taking a decent amount of damage before falling in battle, and even then, she has shown that she possesses an unyielding spirit and will within her, which has allowed her to keep getting up in fights, no matter how many times she's knocked down. Glory's resistance to things such as disease, starvation, and thirst is quite average though, as one would come to expect. And of course, even though she has a better stamina than normal people, which allows her to keep up with her athletic feats of strength and speed, Glory is still bound by her restraints, and thus will require significant resting if she pushes herself too far. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Originally coming from Amazon Lily, Glory has a natural affinity for Haki. Her skills in using Haki were already visible, even after being kidnapped from her homeland. However, it would take many more years until she was able to properly use it to the point she can now. Also, due to her separation from the Kuja, Glory was unaware of what Haki was called until she had met Hanuman. When it comes to Kenbunshoku Haki, Glory tends to call it her "telepathy," although this habit began to steadily curb after meeting Hanuman and the bigfeet. With it, Glory is capable of reading an opponent's attack and its effects on her before they occur, which is made easier when the foe's violent intent increases. She can also seemingly identify the nature of a person nearby, and how many people there may be, even without seeing them directly. This also makes it easier for Glory to detect dangerous situations outside of batte, and accordingly approach a given situation in the best possible way. After the time skip, Glory has honed her Kenbunshoku Haki to the point where it has now become second nature to her. Unlike Hanuman, a fellow natural Haki user, who relies much more heavily on Busoshoku Haki, Glory tends to rely on Kenbunshoku Haki more so than the former. This is largely attributed to Glory's sensible characteristics, as she tends to be less impulsive and more cunning than those like Chris or Hanuman, who act more than they think. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Additionally, Glory has demonstrated adequate use of Busoshoku Haki since she was young, but needed time to fully control it. Like with her Kenbunshoku Haki, Glory had no proper way of understanding or naming Busoshoku Haki, and so she commonly referred to it as her "fighting spirit" before being properly introduced to Haki in the Bigfoot arc. Before the time skip, Glory's usage of Busoshoku Haki was about as skilled as her abilities with Kenbunshoku Haki; leaving little room for comparison. With it, she's capable of increasing the physical strength and endurance of her own body, to allow herself to fight more evenly against stronger foes. She's even made excellent use of Busoshoku Haki's ability to harm Logia Devil Fruit users, such as her captain, as well as those who use Devil Fruits to protect themselves from otherwise harmful damage, such as physical trauma. She has repeatedly abused this ability to strike Chris and injure him whenever he enrages her, much to his dismay. After her training during the time skip, Glory's Haki abilities have grown. Likewise, the differences between her Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki have become more pronounced. While Glory has a better grasp of her Busoshoku Haki, it has started to pale in comparison to the development of her Kenbunshoku Haki. This is a stark contrast to her crewmate, Hanuman, who after the time skip, had his Busoshoku Haki improve where as his Kenbunshoku Haki grew only a little. Despite the change comparison, Glory has still called upon her Busoshoku Haki when she needed it, effectively keeping her out of all but the most dangerous situations. List of Fighting Techniques Currently Unnamed Air-Based Martial Arts Bigfoot Muay-Thai Relationships Crew Family Rose Venus Friends Ika Bounty Hunters The Valkyrie Pirates Enemies The Four Legged Pirates Marines The Collosal Pirates The No Beard Pirates Other Past One's Own Identity Abducted From the Island of Women Glory, the Vagabond Gaining a Mother and a Dream Grand Line Saga Glory Arc Two Troublesome Pirate Crews A Duel for Glory The Navigator Joins the Crew East Blue Saga Wyatt Arc Deadly Grand Line Pirates and Notorious Sniper vs. Cowboy Gang Sakura Arc Saving the Dangerous Woman, Sakura Mutiny Arc Aphro Arc A Davy Back Fight for the Sake of a Friend Mizu Saga Hanuman Arc Befriending the Survivors of a Shipwreck Savage, Merciless Fight Against Bloodthirsty Hanuman The Infiltration of Lucky 7 Majin Arc Re-Entry Saga Peabody Arc Encountering No Beard and the Peabody Sisters Bach Arc Split-Up Arc The Return of Some Old Friends The Jolly Pirates Disband: Glory and Lawrence Improve Their Hand to Hand Combat Reunion Saga Chris Arc The Crew Returns and the Jollys Take Control of Aspara Shinku Arc Heading to Fishman Island Captured by Iyaga Fighting and Escaping the 3rd Division Commander Awaiting the Captain in the New World Mary Arc Phantom Corp. Saga Lys Arc Arriving at the Frozen Kingdom and the One-Sided Battle A Name is Tarnished Assault on the Phantom Corporation's Ghoul Branch Recruiting Chiyome Lys and Leaving Arctica Devil Branch Arc A Score Must Be Settled on the Micro Archipelago The Phantom Corp. Falls Drazil Arc Shita Saga Bellona Arc Kia Arc Shita Arc Niko Arc No Beard Saga Gender Tablet Arc Jollys' Defeat Arc Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Glory's full name is based on the rose and morning glory. A rose is meant to symbolize love and beauty while a morning glory symbolizes love in vain. This reflects how Glory feels over Spike. *Glory's birthday is February 14th, which so happens to be Valentine's Day. This further adds to the love motif surrounding Glory. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern 0m3g4 decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. In Glory's case, Wyvern stated that she would be Greek. *Glory's favorite food is ice cream. *A possible idea for Glory's epithet was going to be "Wild Tigress." A reference to the fact that she originally was meant to use Tiger Style Kung-Fu. *Wyvern thought it'd be cool to give Glory her own unofficial theme. Glory's unofficial theme is "Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku" (Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed,) the opening song to Dragon Ball GT, by Field of View. The English lyrics can be read here. External Links Roses - Wikipedia article about roses; the flower that inspired Glory's surname Morning Glory - Wikipedia article about morning glories; the flower that inspired Glory's first name Kuja - One Piece Wiki article about the Kuja tribe, which is the tribe of female humans Glory hails from Calm Belt - One Piece Wiki article about the Calm Belt; Glory's home region Amazon Lily - One Piece Wiki article about Amazon Lily; Glory's original home island Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about piracy, which is Glory's occupation Navigator - One Piece Wiki article about navigators; the position Glory takes on in her crew Martial Artist - One Piece Wiki article about martial artists; Glory's profession and position in her crew Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Kuja Category:Female Category:Navigator Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Protagonists Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4